


I'm One Of You

by Skullszeyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, Eventual Friendship, Flash Fic, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Connor finds Rupert at the top of Jericho feeding birds.





	I'm One Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, so don't mind the inconsistencies. I wanted to write Connor and Rupert seeing each other again, but there is some hostility between each other because of their last encounter. 
> 
> This is on my Tumblr btw, Skullszeyes. 
> 
> It's pretty short, but oh wells. I hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> Comments and/or Notes are appreciative.

Connor explored most of Jericho when he first came to the ship. He hadn’t told anyone about it, and Hank suspected that something was off about him but didn’t say anything. Connor was going to tell him the truth sooner or later, but right now, he wanted to know how it felt to be free without someone watching his every move. 

He wasn’t attached to Amanda since becoming what he is, and he wasn’t sure if she knew anything at this point. He hoped she didn’t know anything.

He wandered down the halls of the ship, passing by many deviants while keeping his face down. Most of them would recognize him as the deviant hunter, and even though he was able to speak to Markus about it, he wasn’t sold that anyone still accepted him. 

Connor found a set of stairs that went up to the outside of the ship. He was on the bow, and he heard the flutter of wings. He scanned if anyone was up there, but he did see a silhouette near the edge. 

Connor quietly stepped up and toward the pigeons that were cluttered near scattering bird feed. He recognized the android right away, and at that second, the android had recognized him. He dropped the bag from his hand and was about to run when Connor sprinted through the birds and grabbed his wrist.

“Wait...I’m not going to hurt you.”

The android scoffed, his face hidden by the hood as his head was tilted downwards. “Nice try. You’re the one that was chasing me a few weeks ago...you and your human partner.”

Connor gritted his teeth. “I’m not like that...anymore.”

The android turned, his face set in a scowl. “I don’t believe that.”

Connor frowned at Rupert. “It’s the truth.”

Rupert wrenched his hand from Connor’s grasp and stepped back. “Why are you here on Jericho? Are you going to betray us like you’ve been created to do?”

“I’m not going to betray any of you,” Connor said, “I already talked to Markus about this, he understands where my alliances are.”

Rupert sneers. “You must have tricked Markus, he wouldn’t have let a  _ deviant hunter  _ hang around a bunch of deviants. That’s impossible.”

Connor understood why Rupert would say that, why he’d believe it, even after what happened at the apartment building where he and Hank had found him. Connor wasn’t really sure if he’d believe himself if he was told that.

“I’m a deviant,” Connor said, the word dry on his tongue. 

Rupert’s face was still tense, an air of distrust lingered around him, and his LED fluctuated before coming down to the yellow and finally settling on the blue. His entire posture loosened, and he simply stared at Connor.

“You’re one of us?”

Connor gritted his teeth, everything he was meant to know, meant to understand was thrown to the side when he was cursed at, pushed around, and hated for what he was, and who he is. Until he heard Markus’s speech, heard the reverence in his voice, the truth that lay underneath everything they were built to do. 

And he had to believe that things could be different, even if his functions told him otherwise. 

He thought of Hank, the kindness on his face when he began to see more than an android, and for awhile, saw his humanity before Connor could understand the difference of it and the programs inside of him.

Connor nodded. “I’m one of you.”


End file.
